For the Future
by Ruby-dream
Summary: In the mid of autumn, he visits to where all memories start and end. ChrnoXRosette. Hint of ChrnoXMagdalene. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not the characters, not even the Pandemonium or Aion's eagle for my disappointment…T.T

A/N: I'm in right bad mood because I can't celebrate my birthday with my family. I'm forced to go away which would take a whole day just right on my birthday! Because of it, I write this depressing fic just like my sour mood. I don't know when Magdalene's birthday is, so I took it randomly. :P If there is someone who knows, please tell me! Thanks:D It's actually ChrnoXRosette, but also gives a glimpse of MagdaleneXChrno. Just a drabble of him when he got through of Magdalene completely. It took place after a series of anime.

By Ruby-dream

* * *

"Magdalene…"

I strode inside a ruin of sealed chilled graveyard which sheltered me from the hard pouring rain. Long silence lingered on the air, only the sound of drip and ripple of droplets lived this dying place a little bit. Not even a single day light interested on showing up, brightened this supposed to be happy day in the past at least for a brief moment.

I smiled as I reached out and placed my hand tenderly on top of the coffin.

Saint Mary Magdalene.

Oh, just how much I had missed for her.

I lost count on years on despairing over her.

Even a single day passed like million years.

But not this day, it would be different from previous ones. When I realized about the passing time, it had reached middle of sweet warm summer in April. Several things had run in rush like hell that he didn't have time to stay still and get relaxed.

"Do you remember, Magdalene? You used to be very happy on this day when we are together." I whispered with curving lips on my face serenely, even in the middle of harsh thunderstorm.

I dig of my past memories over years back in my mind. Fifty years passed really slowly for me at first, but when I returned to look it back, it was just like a yesterday. And so was the late five years…

I felt as if I was just being awakened. I chuckled softly.

"It's your birthday, Magdalene. I do remember." I tilted my head a little to my side. "I missed those times when we celebrated it together, but…"

I took out a wreath of bunch of sweet smelling red roses. "I think you like flowers quite a lot when you're alive." I paused before I continued. "I manage to bring them here for you."

Placing those crimson flowers, I leaned and beamed warmly on her sealed black coffin, contradicting the coldness of rain.

"I'm sorry for not coming for years, but I have to go now and I'm going to be okay, just like what you have taught me." Tears, which were unshed, welled up on my lids menacingly to streaked fall.

"So many words, that I wanted to tell you. But I guess this is it."

I stood up and kicked some dust out of my cloak with a long huff. It had been long fifty five years just after her death. I was really out of myself within those fifty years that I found it quite surprising of how much it had been.

I cast my stare down on the swaying roses and green leaves on her tomb by the tempting wind. My smile never even once left my face.

"I'll see you next year if my life allows me." I hid my hands on my pocket, sparing a long gaze on the grave before I stepped out of the hidden ruin to greet bright sunlight which hurt my ruby eyes.

Leisurely the rain had stopped and warm ray of the sun peeked through the cloudy sky. I gazed up in the peace, finding a flock of doves glided through the horizon.

"I will go on from this day, from this place." I rested a definite loving smile on the cold grave and was replied with a sudden gust of consoling wind, carrying rain of petals of roses and lilies and intense of scent of flowers.

"Farewell." I smiled a bit before I turned my back on the ruin were she had slept eternally and strode down for path to nearest ruin of church. It was hidden inside the labyrinth of forest that actually only took a bit walk and search or maybe fortune from Seventh Bell orphanage to find this holy place.

I pushed the door a bit and it creaked opened against the rotten wooden floor to find a dim small damp sanctuary within with a girl kneeled in front of the altar, praying silently amidst the transcended light across the glass window upon her. I smiled at the sight. No blessing could be much better than this.

"Rosette." She turned around with serene look.

"Are you done?" She replied with the equal dignity.

"Yes." I reached for her and leaned down courteously as I offered my hand for her. She took it gratefully and smiled by flickering enthusiasm, to my joy. "I actually want to meet her once."

I shook my head with half-warning look. "You're not in good shape, Rosette. Your time is killing you." I winced inwardly when realized what had escaped from my lips.

"I know." I glanced up on her. Even though her life was almost like a flame of dying candle, her indigo orbs still glittered like new born stars. Just how she could be so calm and overcome it, not like other humans, had never failed to amaze me even once. Both of us knew how time had run so short for us to be together on this realm…Yet that knowledge only offered a rub of console…

I decided on switching topic that I felt really grateful for her to leave the previous topic behind as well. "Do you want to go home? The rain has stopped just a few moments ago."

She ran to the chamber door joyfully and turned into me, beckoning teasingly. "Hurry up, you slow turtle! I can't wait to get home!"

I smiled on her at her escaping form. She was perfectly my sunshine.

That was why I knew I could go on a little bit further to the unknown future.

Even though we both knew where was the end line…

Owari


End file.
